To Be Alone
by Hamy.Z
Summary: Jasper ?" "Mais qui veut tu que ce sois ? Un ours en deltaplane ?"


**Coucou les J'eunes.**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Vu le flop complet de Soustraction, je préfére la supprimer. Enfin, rien de très important a dire, a part que je suis déjà en 3eme. Et oui, ça passe vite. .". Le résumé est simple, c'est Jasper *bave*. Du Jasper. Que du Jasper. **

**Bref. Donc, euh ... je rentre demain en cours (pauvre de moi) donc bah ... je pense que je posterai le chapitre 1 dans une semaine, au maximum. Mais, faut que je l'écrive aussi. Je cherche aussi une corrigeuse (?) de texte. Sinon, je ne perçois aucun argent ni aucune monnaie sur cette fiction, c'est mon imagination qui bosse. Et euh ... les personnagnes sont de la pretraisse Stéphanie Meyer, même Jasper, *pleure*. Aussi, l'appartement décris dans le texte en dessus, m'appartient. Enfin, c'est celui de mes parents donc, bah voilà. J'ai réussi a faire un plan avec. Et oui, je m'ennuyais hier soir. Bref, voici l'adresse : **http:// . us/ img84/ 2379 /plankbq. jpg . . **Sans les espaces. Je sais pas si ça va marcher donc, au pire, vous me rewivez pour me dire que ça marche pas.**

**Donc, bah, bonne lecture a vous, et on se retrouve chez Quick pour de nouvelle aventures avec les Pokémon.  
**

=D

Introduction.

«- J'ai toujours pensée que notre histoire était sans fin. Qu'on s'aimerait sans problèmes. Mais je me suis trompé. Bella, je t'ai aimée. J'en suis sur maintenant. Mais, j'ai trop laisser le doute s'installer. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça. Il faut que … nous nous séparions. Je ne dis pas ça a cause de Jasper et de l'autre fois. Je te dis ça pour que tu ne souffre plus. Et que tu devienne une humaine normale. Qui vie et meurt. A des enfants. Je ne te laisserai sans doute que de mauvais souvenirs. Mais, si cela peut t'empecher de me retrouver, alors, j'en suis satisfait. »

Le coup de grâce. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celui là. Je sens une immence palie s'ouvrir au fond de moi. Et je compris alors. Que j'étais morte. Je n'étais qu'une carcasse vivante. Sans coeur. Sans rien. N'obéissant qu'à mes besoins vitaux. Car ce jour là, moi, Isabella Swan, 18 ans, mourut. Tuée par Edward Masen, 18 ans, vampire de surcroit. Ça ne pouvais pas se passer ainsi. Une fin aussi tragique pour des moments de bonheurs intenses, il y a encore 1 mois.

Je m'écroula alors. Dans les feuilles mortes. Aucun signe de sa présence, a part le petit érable a coté de moi qui bougait encore. Je l'arracha. Signe pour moi que cette époque était révolu. Qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Deux ans après :

Me voilà, aujourd'hui, emménagent dans un nouvel appartement, avec un colocataire à Paris. Et oui, je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer les études ET l'appart' toute seule. En plus, j'eménage avec un type. J'ai eu quelques relations depuis son départ, mais pas plus. Donc, me voilà, les clefs dans une main, mon sac de l'autre, le reste de mes affaires arrivera cette après midi. Je me bat pendant plusieurs minutes avec la clef qui ne veut pas entrer dans la serure. Maudite clef. Bref, tanpis. Sonnons tiens. En appuyant mon doigt sur le bouton, j'imagine la tête de mon colocataire en pensant que je suis tellement cruche que j'arrive même pas a mettre une fichu clef dans une serrure. Enfin, passons. Dix secondes plus tard, j'entend la porte qui s'ouvre et qui laisse apparaître un jeune … homme ? Jasper ? Ici ? Dans un appartement ? AVEC UNE HUMAINE !?

Allez, calme Bella. Respire, Expire. Respire, Expire.

« -Bella ? »

Non, sans blague, qui veut-il que se soit. Le Père Noël ? J'imagine un instant Jasper affublé d'un costume de Père Noël. Je souris.

«- Bella ? Tu es là ? Hou hou ?, dit-il en passant sa main devant mon visage.

- Ja … Jas …. Jasper ??

-Qui veut tu que se soit, un ours en déltaplane peut être ?

-Très drôle.

-Oui, je sais. Bon, je pourrais savoir quel bon vent t'ammène ici ? Parce que j'étais un peu occupé en faite et ...» Il se décale pour laisser apparaître une … pouf ? Oui, on peut considérer ça comme une pouf. Avec des cheveux décolorés, des implants mamaires tellement énormes qu'on dirait que ses seins vont exploser. Et puis, c'est pas comme si on peignoire cachait grand chose aussi. Soudain, elle se met a parler d'une voix naisillarde tellement horrible que j'ai envie de prendre ma clef et de lui lancer au visage. Calme Bella. Calme.

«- Euh … Jaspy, on pourrait continuer se qu'on a commencer s'il te plait ?», dit-elle avec un sourire, qu'elle imaginant coquin mais qui me faisait froid dans le dos plus qu'autre chose.

«- J'arrive. Deux minutes s'il te plait. » répondit-il en fermant la porte.

«- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?» dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

- Colocation ? Moi ? Toi ? Même appartement, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

- C'est toi !? C'est toi qu'est ma colocataire ?

-Oui. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, il va falloir qu'on s'explique a propos des règles de NOTRE appartement, parce que ce n'est pas un baisodrome tu sais.

-Oh ! Tu pourrais imaginer que je ne savais même pas que ma colocataire arrivait aujourd'hui et que c'était toi. Alors, tu vas te calmer d'accord ? Je comprend pourquoi Edward n'est pas resté avec toi, tu es tellement énervante pour une vulgaire humaine ! »

C'est trop. Je sens que ça monte. Ca commence a piquer. Ayez, les larmes afflues. Avec ce vampire a la noix. Je les essuie d'un revers de manche et pourtant, elles reviennent, comme si, je n'avais pas pleuré a sa séparation, et que, je m'étais retenue depuis. Alors, tout ressors, ces deux années de souffrance intense. Ces deux années de solitude extrème, où même moi, j'avais l'impression d'être de trop. Je me plaque contre le mur et y glisse jusqu'au sol. Je repplie mes genoux contre moi et met ma tête dedant. Soudain, je sais deux bras froids m'encerclés et me relevée. Puis, un torse et une épaule froide elle aussi pour y verser mes larmes. Ses traitresses.

«- Chut, Bella. C'est rien. Je me suis emporté, c'est tout a faux ce que je t'ai dis. Il t'aimait vraiment Bella tu sais. Tu étais celle qui comptais le plus pour lui. Chuut. C'est finis. Làà. »

Me reprenant, je lance un regard noir au vampire, ouvre la porte et m'engoufre dans l'appartement. Je vois la blondasse se rapprocher de moi, la prend grossièrement par le bras et, littéralement, la fout dehors. Elle hurle a la porte. Bien fait blondie. Puis, j'ouvre la fenêtre pour permettre a Jasper de rentrer, c'est aussi son appartement. Bien qu'il soit un salaud fini, je vais pas le mettre a la porte. Enfin, a la fênetre. Je souris malgrés moi. Puis, je pars a la découverte de mon nouveau chez moi.

Alors, actuellement, je suis dans l'entrée. Un couloir devant moi, menant a une porte j'imagine avec une armoire style victorienne dedant juste a coté. J'avance vers la droite et me retrouve devant un salon/ salle a manger/bureau. Avec, une table en verre, qui est juste en dessous d'un lustre parisien, blanc. Une peinture d'un peintre, j'imagine français se trouve derrière moi. Des tableaux se succèdent sur les murs. De pleins d'artiste en tout genre. Un vrai régale pour les yeux. Je m'avance de quelques pas et vois la partie bureaux. C'est un petit coin, un placard sans doute avant, ou sont côte à côte deux bureaux en bois. Avec, dessus, pleins de papier, des ordinateurs portables et une guitare signé de Jimmy Hendrix au mur ! Je la regarde avec adoration mais préfére continuer mon exploration. Avançant de quelques pas, je découvre la partie salon. Décoration plutôt artistique.. A l'égard de Jasper je pense. Enfin, j'aime bien cette pièce. Elle est chaleureuse. Avec ses canapés en cuirs et la table basse en verre. Ah. Et les guitares sur le murs, ça le fais aussi. C'est classe, je dois l'avouer. Je repère mentalement l'emplacement du téléphone. A coté du canapé. Il y a une étagère en verre elle aussi, fixé au mur ou sont posés divers objets. La fenêtre est grande, il y en a une autre dans le coté salle a manger. Des livres sont posés un peu partout. Je me détourne et rejoins l'entrée où s'ouvre devant moi deux porte. La première est la cuisine qui est, au contraire du salon, plutôt simple. Toute en longueur. Avec une fenêtre tout au bout. Quand je regarde tout de suite à gauche, je vois un réfrégirateur datant des années 70's. Avec ensuite, un petit plan de travail en bois, et juste a coté, une cuisinière a l'ancienne. Avec, devant la fenêtre, un grand rangement qui s'étale sur toute la largeur de la pièce. Ou l'on peut voir des assiettes, des plats et autres ustenciles. La pièce est haute de plafond et je m'aperçoie avec émerveillement, les étagères,ont, dessus, sont les livres de recettes, ainsi que divers aromates. Et, en dessous, accrochées a des crochets, les casseroles et les poêles. Ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que Jasper les utilise mais, j'imagine que c'est pour « sauver les apparences. ». Me reculant, j'ouvre la deuxième porte et tombe sur les toilettes. Ah. Intérrésant. Bref, je vais tout droit, passe devant la porte d'entrée et accède à un cul de sac ou se trouve deux portes, et un placard. J'ouvre celle qui se trouve devant moi. C'est la salle de bain. Plutôt austère. Et grand aussi. Avec une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo, avec au dessus un grand placard avec une croix de la croix rouge émalliée. Un fênetre avec un store donne sur une petite cour intérieur. Je me retourne et vois la machine a laver. Ou dessus trone un caleçon, a Jasper je pense. Je rougis rien qu'en l'imaginant avec. Sors, Bella, sors. Je sors donc, et ouvre la deuxième porte. C'est une chambre. Plutôt belle, avec un grand lit au milieu, et des tapis en poils blancs sur chaques côtés. Avec une grande fenêtre donnant elle aussi sur la cour. C'est la chambre de Jasper, j'y vois une photo d'Emmett, d'Alice, de Rosalie, de Carlisle et d'Esmée. Mais aucune photo d'Ed … de lui. Je sors, j'ai l'impression de violer son intimité et je déteste ça. Arrivée dans le couloir, je prend la porte avec l'armoire victorienne juste a coté,en entre dans, ce que je suppose. Et là, je tombe sous le charme. Imaginez une pièce, peinte en rouge et blanc. Avec un lit en hauteur a deux places noirs sur la droite en entrant. Puis, un bureau en verrre avec des pilliers en bois. Sur lequel est un ordinateur portable dernier cri où il y a un post it :

« Bella,

Désolé pour tout, s'il te plait accepte ce modeste cadeau de ma part.

Jasper

Je souris, trouve une boîte a chaussure et le glisse dedant. En regardant autour de moi, j'aperçois qu'il y a une armoire. Plutot vielle. Je l'aime déjà. A coté, se trouve un canapé devant un écran de télévision plat accroché au mur. Et, le meilleur, une immence bibliothèque qui prend tout un mur. Avec une fenêtre donnant sur la cour. C'est tellement beau ! J'entend alors un bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant et se refermant derrière moi et deux bras m'encerclant pour me plaquer contre un torse … froid.


End file.
